Episode XIX: Magical Mishap
|writer = & |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XIX: Magical Mishap is the third episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 19th overall. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick find a strange run-down hut. Transcript with a shot of SpongeBob, Patrick and Nat Peterson walking through a dim forest full of tall trees, with the bright moonlight shining on the trio Nat Peterson Jr.: Why are we doing this again? SpongeBob: We have to go where these Patrol Bots are manufactured and stop them from being created. Which is why we’re heading to the factory, thanks to the coordinates we found on that vanquished robot. Patrick: I don’t know SpongeBob, this sounds pretty dangerous. SpongeBob: As if we hadn’t gone through dangerous scenarios before. I mean Patrick, we literally changed the course of the future by fighting back against President Squidward! Nat Peterson Jr.: Nevertheless, these woods still give me the creeps. SpongeBob: All we can do is keep moving. trio continues walking through the dense, dark woods full of noisy Seacrickets. A roar can suddenly be heard in the distance causing everyone to jump out of fright Patrick: What was that? SpongeBob: Sounded like a Sea Bear. Nat Peterson Jr.: Do we have time to make a circle? SpongeBob: I don’t thi- Sea Bear charges out of the thick brush and lunges at Patrick, pinning him SpongeBob: gasps Patrick! throws a shark knife that accurately pierces one of the Sea Bear’s eyes, causing blood to leak out of the eye. The Sea Bear changes its focus onto SpongeBob. While the Sea Bear is in the midst of roaring, SpongeBob throws a Shark Knife straight into the Sea Bear’s mouth, causing blood to spurt out the mouth. The Sea Bear lets out a shriek and quickly swims away Nat Peterson Jr.: Damn that was close. Patrick: Phew, thanks buddy. SpongeBob: No problemo good pal. Let’s keep moving! trio keep moving without any interruptions and eventually spot the silhouette of the factory SpongeBob: Wow, it’s bigger than I imagined. Patrick: That doesn’t seem to be the only thing in this location. Look over there! then points to a strange hut nearby Nat Peterson Jr.: Is that a hut? SpongeBob: Looks to be. Good eye Patrick. I say we split up and investigate this hut. Me and Patrick will go see what this hut is about, Nat are you fine with- Nat Peterson Jr.: Yep, I’ll go ahead and investigate the factory. SpongeBob: Alright good. Patrick let’s go! trio splits up and the camera follows SpongeBob and Patrick make their way towards the hut Patrick: So what do you think we’ll find in this hut? SpongeBob: I’m… not quite sure to be honest. continue walking until they approach the thatch door to the hut SpongeBob: Would you like to do the honors? hesitates Patrick: Uh… sure. raises his hand and knocks on the thatch door Unknown: off beat voice Come in! looks at Patrick and shrugs. When they open the door they find an old lady who is rocking in a rocking chair next to a fireplace SpongeBob: Oh, sorry to be interrupting you ma'am. We just wanted to see what this hut was all about. Old lady: Oh that’s perfectly fine dearies. old lady suddenly starts cackling out of the blue. SpongeBob and Patrick look at each other and then look back. The old lady, still cackling, gets up and starts slowly walking toward SpongeBob and Patrick Patrick: whispering This lady's brain must be full of barnacles. What do we do? SpongeBob can respond, the old lady pulls out a wand lunges at SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick both dodge the witch. SpongeBob and Patrick then pull out their guns and attempt to shoot the witch but she suddenly creates an enchanted barricuderang out of thin air and uses it to knock the weapons out of SpongeBob and Patrick's hands. As a last resort, SpongeBob attempts to throw several Shark Knives at the witch, but the witch forms a blockade around herself, deflecting the Shark Knives Patrick: The hell we do now? SpongeBob: Umm… maybe we could- Witch: Oonka chinka bronka coo. Oonka chinka bronka coo. and SpongeBob suddenly become possessed under the witch's influence, which allows her to control their every move Witch: My appearance worked. Those foolish organisms had no way of telling that i was indeed a witch robot. Robots, the coast is clear. And it looks like we have some new comrades. Robots climb out of a 3D printer and gather next to the robot witch. Possessed SpongeBob and Patrick sit there on the thatch floor, waiting to be commanded camera then cuts to Nat Peterson Jr., who can be seen walking back from the factory and towards the huts, where he thinks SpongeBob and Patrick are waiting Nat Peterson Jr.: to himself Certainly odd how there were no robots at all. Maybe we got the wrong coordinates. Peterson makes his way to the hut where he knocks on the thatch door Robot Witch: Come in! enters the hut where he sees SpongeBob and Patrick sitting on the ground, frozen Nat Peterson Jr.: Hey guys you find anything in this shack? The factory was a bust, no robots and I mean no robots at all! Guys? and Patrick, in sync turn their heads to face Nat. Then after a few seconds they lunge at him. Nat pulls out a Shark Knife and deflects them. He then unties a rope tied around a thatch wall and wraps it around SpongeBob and Patrick while they were unaware, preventing them from moving. The robot witch and her robots suddenly appear out of thin air. The witch launches her robots at Nat, who swiftly decapitates the robots in an instant, with his knife. The witch, who is stunned, attempts to cast a spell but Nat quickly sprints to her and stabs her on her control panel. SpongeBob and Patrick snap back to reality immediately after the witch is dealt with SpongeBob: Wha- what happened? Last thing I remember was this strange old lady that lunged at us. Patrick: Hey, what kind of lunatic tied us in a rope? Nat Peterson Jr.: That was me. That strange old lady? She possessed you two and when I came back I had to deal with her. Apparently she was a robot too. SpongeBob: So… what about the factory? Nat Peterson Jr.: Nothing was in it, leading me to believe this was all a trap. Patrick: Hang on a second, what's that? points to a couple of words inscribed on the Robot Witch's head walks up to the robot SpongeBob: Beep Boop Inc.? Wait a second, that's President Squidward's company that manufactures these robots! Nat Peterson Jr.: Well we better head back soon. By the looks of it, that Robot Witch had a tracker on it, so if there's an emergency, it automatically calls for reinforcements. Let's go! trio head back to the village where they are greeted by the rest of the group Mr. Krabs: Oh good, you guys are back safe. You find anything? SpongeBob: Factory was a dud. But I have a feeling we need to do some research on this "Beep Boop Inc." company. I have a feeling something bad is coming soon, I just can't explain what it is. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Gary the Snail C *Nat Peterson Jr. *Robot Witch *Robots Trivia *This episode was written on October 3rd to 10th, 2019. *On international airings of this episode, Rocky Lobster is the only credited writer, because TheJasbre202 did the outline for this episode while Rocky turned it into a script. *This is the first episode Rocky Lobster directed in Season 2, along with the first episode to have 2 writers. Reviews TBD